Running forks of the type dealt with herein, usually have a fixed fork, a secondary fork telescoping in or out of the fixed fork, and a primary fork telescoping in or out of the secondary fork.
Conventionally in such running fork, both the secondary fork and primary fork are comprised of right and left rails and a plate for linking them. Too many parts are involved in this prior art structure, they are heavy and complicated, and their assembly requires a large number of operations.